


of the sun and moon

by orphan_account



Series: of the suns land (oc series) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Elves, Kitsune, Lowercase, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, dungeons and dragons characters, not actually vaguely but still, oopsies, vaguely horny thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: still, he bites on his tongue, mouth going dry as soon as he sees the state of dress that his lord is in — he has his hair tied back, too, a rare treat — and he smiles, shrugging.“plus, i was a bit worried about you.” again, the truth.“i haven’t seen you since this morning, my lord.”





	of the sun and moon

**Author's Note:**

> yeah lmao ok

it’s unnaturally hot within the palace walls today, and that makes ouro want to tear the — admittedly fashionable — clothing from his body. or maybe go swimming. anything to avoid the heat. cast some ice magic, despite the fact that he’s, despite his heritage as being an elf, shit at magic.

the heat is giving the szarkai elf a bit of a headache. his ears twitch a little bit, gold earrings catching on the harsh sun, and he lets out an irritated groan through pointed teeth. he stands up — sharp and abrupt — from his chair and goes off to find his — no, their kingdom’s emperor.

he has to

stop thinking so selfishly.

stop thinking of the beautiful kitsune ruling this land as his, simply because he’s been friends with the man since he was a mere child who was, when they met, unusually clumsy when thieving off of people he assumed were poor and defenseless.

it takes a while, simply for the fact that the palace is so big and the fact that he has picked up a plate of food from the royal chefs — meat and cheese and, surprisingly, some grapes and just some bread — but he does find their emperor — hydo — sitting at a wooden desk in a room that’s cool and pleasing for ouro to look at.

he hesitates, red eyes scanning the slouched and, honestly, stressed figure of the kitsune. smiling just a little bit, the elf knocks sharply against the doorframe, causing hydo to jump, then look up with narrowed eyes.

he relaxes, shoulders slumping slightly, when he sees who it is. and that  
makes ouro’s heart flutter and his smile widens just a little bit.

“what?” hydo asks, voice a bit raspy and, vaguely, ouro wonders if hydo just wo—— no, he looks far too tired for that. the thought quickly changes to how long hydo has been here.

the thought concerns him but he smiles slightly. keeps his voice easy and free of worry, forcing his ears to flick upwards. he’s gotten good at hiding his emotions.

“hello, my lord.” he says, tone cheerful as he enters the room, making long strides towards the desk, thankfully long legs making the trip shorter.

he thinks he sees orange eyes glancing towards his leather-clad legs, but it must just be his imagination.

hydo frowns, white, brown-tipped ears flicking downwards as he eyes the food on the golden plate in ouro’s hand.

“i thought my sister was supposed to bring me food. and in a few hours.”

“she gave the job up to me,” the elf says, pleased enough that’s the truth, as he gently sets down the plate against the wood.

ouro gives hydo a quick one-over, the latter scooting his chair back.

hydo’s simply in the usual, red-colored half-top that’s skin tight, showing off a well toned stomach, and those harem pants that ouro always thought were ridiculous.

still, he bites on his tongue, mouth going dry as soon as he sees the state of dress that his lord is in — he has his hair tied back, too, a rare treat — and he smiles, shrugging.

“plus, i was a bit worried about you.” again, the truth.

“i haven’t seen you since this morning, my lord.”

hydo’s eyebrow raises, and he looks surprised. he opens his mouth but hesitates a little bit, trying to figure out what to say.  
“i . . . thank you,” he settles on that, sitting up straighter and finally gathering up the documents — a new law, one that states that hate against drow, tieflings, orcs, and other races such as that was illegal and would be immediately punished — that were lying against the table.

he moves to get up and ouro — swiftly, like how he used to steal jewelry off of others with quick hands — takes them from the kitsune’s hands.

“i’ll put these away, you just sit down and eat.” he puts emphasis on the last word, throwing a playful glare towards the king, who chuckles softly.

“fine,” hydo says, sighing almost dramatically in defeat as he settles back down.

ouro tries to not think about it’s these things about hydo that make his heart flutter and make him blush. as well as make him remind himself, almost immediately, that he is hydo’s retainer and protector. any sort of relationship outside of that would be unprofessional.

but, as he’s putting the documents away, back in their rightful place, he glances towards the other again, and bites the inside of his cheek gently, being careful of the pointed teeth he’a grown to hate.

eventually, he turns around, stretches with a loud pop of his bones, and basically saunters over towards the table again and-  
there’s that *look.*

he ignores it, simply choosing to rest his hands against the desk and lean forward slightly.

“sooo.” ouro says, drawn out, and cringes internally at how awkward it is.

“so?” hydo asks, deciding to amuse the retainer. he’s lifting a piece of bread to his mouth, which is open just slightly to show sharp teeth and, not for the first time in his life, ouro wonders on how it must feel for the emperor to bite down on his skin, maybe leavings markings easily . . .  
or maybe against his—

no. stop.  
he has to say something before it gets awkward. or before the elf can think about those sharp, claw-like nails raking down his back. or maybe thighs. his chest, perhaps?  
or, even better, just very lightly grazing his—

no. nope. that thought will be shoved down. and then never thought of again. unless he’s alone and its safe.

ouro sighs, dramatically, and slumps down against the desk, hydo immediately moving his plate out of the way of his retainer.

“it’s so hot,” the elf whines, and hydo snickers quietly.

ouro doesnt even realize how unprofessional it may be, and just immediately goes into a quiet, short-lived fit of giggles. he isn’t entirely sure on why, but he sort of just does. surprisingly enough, he feels . . . at ease. like this.

the conversations lulls, the emperor starting to eat under ouro’s watchful gaze. the elf soon finds more than just a few scraps left and smiles, content, as he gets up and stretches just slightly, muscles popping. the noise gets hydo’s ears to flick slightly.

“anyways!” ouro chirps, cracking his knuckles as he fidgets with one of the golden rings on his fingers. “i’m allowing you to get back to work?”

“allowing me?”

“of course, my lord.” there’s this smile tugging at his lips and he can’t really help on how sly it is. “how many times have i saved your life?”

hydo’s expression falls as he glances down towards ouro’s arm — prosthetic, thankfully made by one of the best in the kingdom; a kind android who he can’t remember the name of right now under a certain daze definitely caused by a certain person.  
if ouro notices this, he doesn’t point it out, and his smile doesn’t fall.

“i’m sorry for putting you through so much.”

ouro tilts his head, dyed hair falling slightly in his face as he does so. he then bows slightly, takes hydo’s hand, and presses a gentle kiss to warm, sun-kissed skin.

“i told you.” he remembers clumsy hands breaking into the palace, and then stealing food from the kitchen and so many riches. as much as his tiny, ten-year-old hands could carry. and then, upon facing the already ethereal heir, begging to be publicly executed for the blood on his hands and all of the sins he’s committed.  
ouro looks up through stark white eyelashes, eyes half-closed and the color reminiscent to crimson.

“i’d follow you into the depths of hell if you gave the order.” might be just his imagination, but hydo’s hand shakes slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> insta: @gladioskulls  
twt: @avarricious
> 
> im sorry this is gay and sometimes vaguely horny


End file.
